Fullmoon
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Serena y Cynthia unen fuerzas para hacer frente a la dificil misión que tienen por delante. ¿Como podrán afrontarlo? AU La sinopsis tendrá que cambiar después del primer capitulo.


_Buenas nuevas queridos lectores, nuevamente vengo a traerles un nuevo trabajo y en esta vez…vengo a traerles swang y rikura nivel Arceus. También les traigo trama y mucha, mucha trama…ah también les traigo ecchi y porque no decirlo ya de perdida. HENTAI. ESTOY FELIZ, TAN ELIZ POR LO QUE SE AVEINA. Tanto que decidí festejar con un fic nuevo, más que nada porque fue una idea que me llego a la cabeza luego de haber recordado un episodio de cierta serie animada estadounidense que fue muy popular allá por los inicios de la década de los dos mil, ciertamente seria innecesario traer a colación todo el tópico y la relación que tendría con la historia que quiero contarles, así que iré de lleno a decirles, que esto que leyeron es la única introducción antes de pasar de lleno a la rikura._

 _Antes de empezar…vuelvo a mencionar, estoy tan emocionado por lo que sucede en el anime de pokemon que siento que voy a gritarlo con la fuerza del Dovakhing. Aunque eh de ser sincero, estoy algo temeroso o más bien nervioso. Pero bueno espero poder ponerme al corriente con mis fics, de momento les dejo este regalito._

 _Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí escribirlo. Los leo al final._

 _._

 _._

 **Fullmoon**

.

.

Serena estaba sumamente extasiada y no podía ser menos. El mar de sensaciones que le arrebataban el habla, así como la poca cordura que le quedaba…era sumamente intensa. Estaba asediada una y otra vez por el cumulo de emociones y sensaciones placenteras. Un adormecimiento entremezclado con escalofrió y pique de nervios que nacía desde su primer chacra eh iba subiendo hasta llegar a desfogarse en su cabeza…sintiendo como el bochorno y la calentura le salían por las orejas y de sus labios un coro de gemidos que harían excitar a cuanto varón los escuchase.

La respuesta a todo esto era sencilla; la peli miel estaba siendo atendida por su amante anónimo. Nuestra vista de primer cuadro nos ofreció los ojos perdidos de la joven mientras que el rango visual se hacia mas amplio y nos revelaba el rostro extasiado de la joven…tañido de un intenso tono rojizo el cual dominaba casi toda su dermis facial. Confirme obtuvimos mas y mas privilegio a la vista pudimos observar que la joven se encontraba en una posición un poco bochornosa y porque no decirlo…provocativa.

Serena se hallaba semidesnuda arrodillada encima de una cama. Sus manos se apoyaban del tocador que se encontraba a los pues de dicha cama y sobre el cual la joven apoyaba manos mientras intentaba aguantar el continuo enviste de parte de su amante. La chica se movía o mejor dicho…era movida por su compañero a quien no habíamos identificado aun. Honestamente tampoco hubiera sido posible intentarlo ya que nuestra vista central no se alejaba de la hermosa peli miel quien además de distraer, ocultaba bastante bien al buen varón que le estaba atendiendo con muy bien trato.

Hasta este momento Serena jamás pensó que iba a pasar por una situación tan…descontrolada como esta. La verdad aunque había oído del sexo hace mucho tiempo, lo cierto es que a como llevaba su vida no esperaba siquiera formalizar una relación amorosa. Si había conocido a muchos hombres y varios de ellos no serian malos candidatos. Pero oh irónico destino que nunca creyó que se iba a brincar todo protocolo de una chica ordinaria y se iba a ir de lleno a la cama con su amante el cual por cierto había sido la ultima opción esperada por la chica de ojos celestes.

Su compañero aumento su ritmo y entonces unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron desde detrás de sus rodillas y la alzaron por sobre la cama cambiando por completo la posición de un momento a otro con mucha brusquedad y una facilidad que indicaba que aquel amante tenia mucha fuerza y vigor, el que ella fuese una mujer joven casi adolescente y de complexión menuda no ayudaba mucho.

Serena tuvo tiempo suficiente de ponerse al día respecto a lo ocurrido cuando la sensación embriagadora y el éxtasis inminente le arrebataron toda cordura. Lo único que podía hacer…era contemplar su reflejo visto en el espejo ubicado en la pared de enfrente. Este le devolvió una de las escenas mas eróticas posibles de contemplar Serena, que era sostenida por su amante en esa posición…se encontraba haciendo el amor con mucho vigor. El falo…de considerable tamaño aun para un hombre como el que le poseía, se mantenía erecto con la firmeza del acero y sucesivamente entraba y salía del recto de la chica. Así es. El cabron se había saltado todo pudor y poseía a la joven atendiendo su entrada trasera.

El conjunto se corono cuando llevada por el desenfreno de los envistes recibidos y la sensibilidad de esa área en la joven, esta…quizá intentando levantarse o alejarse por instintiva renuencia, hizo puntal en sus piernas que eran sujetas por las manos de su compañero, sin embargo detuvo la acción cuando la chica en el espejo levanto los pies mostrando sus finas plantas rojizas en las zonas de apoyo y con un tono blanquecino en sus puentes. La piel en ese tono y la curiosa pose que habían adoptado junto con la forma en que sus piernas estaban abiertas, tomando el hecho de que se hallaba casi desnuda y la imagen de la ropa a medio quitar no hacían más que aumentar el erotismo de este cuadro. Si a todo ello se añadía la expresión de su rostro sonrojado, su cabello largo desmarañado por la continua acción y sus ojos zafiro celestial perdidos en el mar del placer, entonces seria razonable que toda aquella magnificencia que era ser amada por ese compañero, le provocase la perdida de la razón y al final del viaje los continuos envistes de su amante en ella, terminaron por arrancar una serie de gemidos violentos mientras ambos llegaban al clímax.

Su compañero debió de haber presenciado ese gran espectáculo pues cuando encontró esta postura no solo se sintió mucho mas agraciado por entrar en ella, sino por poseerla de esa manera tan primitiva y bestial. No hubo palabras en su boca, solo gruñidos continuos y un gran rugido contenido cuando llego al orgasmo. Teníamos que ser sinceros, cualquier buen hombre que se diese el titulo de amante de las mujeres habría hecho lo mismo al ver a Serena tal cual se encontraba ahora. En el pico del orgasmo…tras haberse liberado toda esencia y esfuerzo que dejo sin energías a la joven y por consiguiente a su compañero, sintió la tensión menguar en sus extremidades mientras su conciencia amenazaba con irse muy lejos mucho más de lo que había ido hasta ahora. Por el lado de él, de una forma más paulatina fue desfogando ese vigor y su firmeza y tensión en progresiva retirada.

Serena termino el cuadro firmándolo con una sonrisa. Si una sonrisa extasiada. El sonrojo en su dermis así como su mirada perdida y su cabello suelto no hacían sino definir ese cuadro como perfecto. Una imagen que seria memorable en quien tuviera la gracia de haberla contemplado.

La joven peli miel comenzó a hacer memoria reflexionando sobre esto. Lo había disfrutado. Era sincera con ella misma, aunque igual tenía que pensarlo bien. Su comportamiento y situación habían sido totalmente indebidos. Bien podría decirse que había actuado como una cualquiera. Vamos que hasta había tenido su primer y esperaba ULTIMO también, encuentro lésbico…la misma noche que tuvo su primera vez con este hasta ahora desconocido amanté. ¿Tan bajo había caído? Al grado de llegar a besar a su superior y compañera de deberes Cynthia.

Bueno…podría decirse que las cosas se desbocaron tan rápido que ni ella, ni su compañera, que teóricamente por ser mayor que ella al menos por cuatro años, debería de haber tenido prudencia y control de sus acciones, pero mira qué curioso. Si recordaba bien…había sido la rubia superior la que había iniciado esa locura. Todo empezó cuando la sorprendió a ella y su amante después de haber consumado su primer encuentro…la superior en vez de salir de ahí avergonzada o de haber hecho reclamo por la posición tan desvergonzada en que se encontraban, decido unírseles para el segundo encuentro.

Ahora que Serena estaba recuperando el juicio…un intenso enrojecimiento volvió a su rostro ahora más lúcido y notablemente apenado. Ella estado igual o mas extasiada en ese momento que ahora…tanto así que no hizo absolutamente nada cuando su superior tomo su rostro y la beso. Al parecer esa acción llamo la atención del gran varón puesto que Serena sintió la hombría de este, aun dentro de ella…retomando la iniciativa. Lo que pasaría después fue algo que pudo haber sido una autentica peli porno de cinco estrellas.

Comenzó a recordar las cosas que hicieron los tres. A cada momento su vergüenza fue mayor. Ella y Cynthia se habían besado, pegado sus cuerpos desnudos al punto de que jugaron entre ellas con sus pechos, restregando sus pezones y provocándose estímulos al punto de apaciguarlos con besos muy cariñosos. Tuvieron su momento íntimo con aquel tercero como espectador. El privado no hizo sino desearlas a ambas con sumo desenfreno.

Serena recordó también como ella y Cynthia lo habían estimulado entre caricias y masajes, incluso utilizado sus pechos. Aquello fue suficiente no para que él terminase enfrente de ambas sino para que sujetase a Cynthia y le diera su propio servicio. Si bien en este parte de sus recientes memorias…Serena se sintió apartada. Había que apreciar el espectáculo que recibió y antesala de lo que le iba a tocar cuando Cynthia y su amante estaban manteniendo sexo en la misma posición que hace poco había sostenido; con las manos del compañero sujetado sus rodillas desde atrás y recibiese la virilidad de este primero por la parte de enfrente…donde Serena pudo observar a su superior sangrar. Lo que le indico que había sido virgen hasta el momento, bueno los leves llantos de la rubia superior y sus lágrimas también podían haber dicho eso antes de lo anterior visto.

Para contentar a su compañera ella había decidido acariciar sus pies e incluso besarlos…no dudo en aprovechar para hacerla de la fetichista por los pies y adoro las plantes y dedos de su amiga. Lo que ayudo a Cynthia a superar ese primer enviste y disfrutar de la compañía de ese gran hombre (en sentido físico). Tras un buen rato dejo su atención de los pies de Cynthia para ver como la esencia era liberada dentro de la intimidad de la rubia de ojos platinados. Podría decirse que disfruto tanto de su compañero como por ayuda de la peli miel, confirmación de ello, la rubia le sonrió mientras le ofrecía devolverle el pago con la misma moneda.

Un breve intermedio y las chicas volviera a jugar entre si. Ahora fue Cynthia quien atendía los pies de Serena y era una oportunidad quizá para ir más allá. Sin embargo en medio de ese frenesí, ambas se limitaron a caricias y besos. Realmente no querían irse muy lejos como para estimularse por medio de un encuentro más directo. Al momento…jugar con sus pies y sus pechos…darse unos cuantos besos y acariciar e incluso apretar ligeramente sus nalgas, era mas que suficiente. Escucho en un momento de parte de la rubia si es que ambas habían perdido la cabeza. No solo por su aparente rol lésbico…sino porque en términos sencillos ya era una locura estar con su AUN anónimo compañero. A lo que Serena no supo que responder salvo quizá…que había pasado mucho tiempo con él y que obviamente la amistad se había convertido en algo más directo.

En ese momento el raciocinio pudo haber llegado en ayuda de las jóvenes pero aparentemente su compañero tenía otros planes en mente. Él era fuerte no había duda. Ese cuerpo macizo y musculoso no era para menos, pero de ahí literalmente tomarlas de los tobillos y arrastrarlas de vuelta hacia él con una facilidad…dejaba entrever su magnificencia física. Las chicas se vieron amedrentadas por esta acción si. Era buen amante por lo vivido ahora, pero muy bruto. Algo lógico pensaron ellas. Acto seguido él se encontraba ahora arrodillado frente a ellas…con su virilidad ya en alto, quería volver a jugar.

Lo siguiente que recordó Serena fue como ellas habían usado sus pies para estimularlo. Debía estar sorprendía. Era un falo muy grande y apenas y creían que podía estar dentro de ellas, por un momento fue gracioso…una ligera reacción de cosquillas de parte de ella y bromas sobre el tipo de calzado que usaban y que cuando necesitasen humectar sus pies podrían pedírselo a su compañero. Al final ellas terminaron excitándolo al punto de terminar sobre sus pies…la esencia había sido embadurnada por ellas mismas con el frotamiento de sus pies entre sí o entre ellas mismas. Algo que no tardo en estimularlo nuevamente.

¿Dónde estaba Cynthia ahora? Serena se cuestionó. Seguramente en el baño…intentando desalojar toda la esencia masculina que se hallaba en su intimidad…y dentro de su recto. Algo que ella también tendría que hacer en su momento. Una idea le corrió por su mente. No había muchos problemas si la follaban por el trasero salvo por lo vergonzoso e incomodo de limpiarse después, pero por su intimidad… ¿Y si se embarazaba? La idea le golpeo con fuerza…no quería eso ahora. No porque no deseara ser madre algún día. Pero no ahora. Y menos…

Un gruñido ligero y con dejo de amoroso se escucho a sus espaldas. Ella reacciono. No le presto tiempo a la duda…solo necesitaba moverse antes de quedarse embarazada por la posición tan comprometida en la que se hallaba.

–Ashes… –Ella finalmente pronuncio el nombre de ese amante anónimo. Sin embargo él no dijo nada…solo soltó un ligero bramido.

–Tengo… –Serena tomo la palabra. –Tengo…tenemos que hablar. Cynthia también…tenemos que hablar…hablar seriamente de esto… -Termino diciéndolo cuando una gran mano oscura como el carbón enorme para ser humana, deforme en cierto modo…es decir que no era compatible con la morfología humana, y cuyos dedos gruesos y alargados terminaban coronados en filosas garras que tenían cuidado al manejarla. –No…ya fue…ya fue suficiente. –Dijo sintiéndose libre de una pierna. Aquella mano quiso acariciar su rostro e incluso se aventuro a que su índice se introdujera en la boca de la joven. – ¡No! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Hablo en serio! –Ella demando con firmeza cono si hablase con un niño. Él obedeció. –Por favor bájame. –Le pidió con neutralidad. A lo que él obedeció.

Un retrete se escucho accionarse, una puerta se oyó abrirse y rechinar para luego dejarse cerrar por si sola. Unos pasos por el piso de madera y Cynthia usando una toalla sin reparo apareció por en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía un Ponytha intentando caminar. Se sostuvo el marco de la puerta y hecho un vistazo.

–Me duele el trasero. –Dijo ella para luego asomarse a la ventana. El sol daba muestras de salir. –Deberíamos darnos una ducha e ir a dormir ¿No? –Dijo mirando a Serena desnuda intentando sostenerse en sus piernas mientras detrás de ella…se encontraba Ashes. Fue ahí cuando pudimos observar al mencionado tal cual era

La mejor descripción de Ashes o "Ash" era prácticamente un Lucario de dos metros de altura, con pelaje oscuro en vez del tradicional tono arenisca que llevaba a su pecho. El tono negro azabache contrastaba muy bien en comparación del negro mate o cenizo que cubría sus patas traseras y delanteras así como el resto de patrón en el pelaje de su cuerpo incluyendo el estilo de antifaz en su rostro…su pelaje parecía ser ligeramente mas espeso. A pesar de guardar la similitud con la especie ordinaria…cabía destacar entre las diferencias mas notables…aparte de las ya mencionadas…la morfología indudablemente más antropomórfica, conservando más que bien, los rasgos canidos. Sus patas delanteras eran más complejas que la sencilla estructura del ejemplar promedio. Cinco dedos provistos de garras súper afiladas así como el cuerno dorsal en la misma mano que era curveado hacia atrás. Esa manos no tendrían problema para incluso hacer hoyos en una pared promedio y mucho mas fácilmente hacer tirones de carne. Pero increíblemente también habían sido de un tacto suave y placentero. Grandes herramientas de un amante como ellas lo habían confirmado.

Si bien técnicamente estaba desnudo…el pelaje le protegía muy bien…su virilidad la cual se notaba en clara constitución flácida a la vista de las féminas, que al verlo no pudieron evitar que un sonrojo intenso invadirse sus rostros

–Eh…Cynthia. Tenemos que hablar. –Demando Serena con cautela mientras ordenaba al Lucario que se bajase de la cama a la par que mantenía la mirada lejos de aquella virilidad. Este obedeció mientras intentaba mantenerse lucido enfocando su mirada y su hocico en el cabello de Serena.

–Serena…chicos…yo…bueno no sé qué me paso…no es bueno…verán en otras circunstancias…

–No es sobre eso Cynthia. –Serena se sonrojo cuando la rubia toco este tema. Entonces tomo una sabana y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella. –Por favor Cynthia no digas nada de eso. Mejor dime que explicación le vamos a dar a Diantha. Nos acusara de pokefilicas

–Y pedófilas. –Cynthia añadió llevándose las manos al rostro y dejando que la toalla se le cayera al suelo dejándole nuevamente desnuda.

– ¡Por Arceus! ¡Cynthia cúbrete por favor…!–Sintió algo empujando contra su trasero cubierto por la sabana. Volteo y vio a Ashes intentando levantar la tela para ver aquello de interés.

– ¡ASH! ¡Deja de husmear ahí _Licano_ tonto! –La pelimiel demando enfurecida. –Ya está amaneciendo. No uses de excusa tu naturaleza primaria. Ahora regresa a tu forma humana. –Ordeno. Ash se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras quedando ahora de pie, resultando mucho más alto, curiosamente aquella postura bípeda no resultaba tan ajeno al mismo, cualquiera diría que podía andar a dos patas tanto como a cuatro. Solo Cynthia era capaz de competir parte con su altura, afortunadamente el techo estaba lo suficientemente alto para que no tuviese problemas en estar dentro de la casa. Acto seguido el Lucario sufrió una metamorfosis mientras sin mucho esfuerzo…adoptaba una forma propiamente humana.

Cynthia y Serena observaron algo que a ellas les resultaba tan natural como el levantarse de la cama. Una vez terminada su transformación Ashes mostro su forma humana ante las chicas; un joven de al menos unos veintiún años: alto, cerca del metro noventa, piel morena, cabello azabache, ojos castaño ámbar, una musculatura ejemplar, dientes blanquecinos resaltando los cuatro colmillos ubicados entre el resto de hileras dentales. Cicatrices ligeras habían sido dibujadas en su piel así como unas reconocibles marcasen forma de Z que coronaban sus mejillas una actitud amorosa que sin importar el hecho de estar desnudo no dudo en abrazar a Serena que por si fuera posible, se sonrojo aun mas y suprimió un grito de pena.

–Lo siento mucho señorita Serena. No quería incomodarla…pero me gusta mucho ese aroma proveniente de usted…es tan…agradable. -el fortachón que además de alto tenia una musculatura que podía competir con la de un levantador de pesas se mostro bastante singular

–Ashes por favor…no me toques ahorita…VISTETE POR FAVOR. –Serena sitio que si Ashes volvía a hacer eso ella se le iba a ir encima. Quizá como humano no seria tan bizarro.

–Oye Ash…este…yo…lo siento. Por favor perdona lo que paso anoche. Tu entenderás…era algo...INCREIBLE. Por favor no digas nada de esto por favor…y sobre todo NO vayas a decir nada de esto por Arceus.

–Cynthia deja de decir esas cosas. No trates a Ashes como un tonto. Después de anoche dudo que siga teniendo la mente de uno. -Serena se había librado del agarre del mencionado a la par que buscaba la ropa que le hacia falta.

–Hay que arreglar esto. Tenemos que…tenemos que –Serena estaba muy alterada. Sin embargo en su ayuda…llegarían los fuertes brazos de Ashes quien sonriéndole de forma coqueta la atrajo hacia si mismo.

–Está muy alterada señorita Serena. Porque no mejor toma un descanso y lo resolvemos después de ello. –Ashes sugirió que dormir seria la menor opción aunque él tenía otro interés

–¡ASHES por favor! –Serena estaba apenada pues sentir la piel del joven cerca de él y ese calorcito…emanar de su cuerpo. Bueno, ella iba a perder la cordura una vez más.

–Venga señorita Serena. Algo me dice que le gustara. –Ashes no tuvo problemas para cargar a Serena y acto seguido avanzo a donde estaba Cynthia. –Usted también debería descansar señorita Cynthia. ¿Por qué no venga conmigo? –La pelirrubia no estaba desacuerdo si es que en verdad iban a dormir.

–Ashes…me gustaría…pero me duele mucho el trasero…mejor iré a- –Ahora fue ella sujetada de la cintura y llevada junto con Serena a la cama.

–ASH! -El nombre del varón fue proclamado por ambas mujeres en reclamo. La respuesta…sin hacerles caso las coloco sobre la cama en otra posición de lo más bochornosa. Serena recostada de espaldas y Cynthia sobre ella. Mientras que él se disponía a estar con ellas de nueva cuenta.

–¡No espera! Cynthia percibió a donde iban las cosas cuando Ash en su forma humana, empezó a restregar su falo contra las nalgas de ella. –Estoy algo…sentida…de ahí. Y si mejor cambiamos con Serena.

– ¡CYNTHIA! –La peli miel no le interesaba eso y menos repetir todo el teatrito. Aun cuando Ash fuera ahora humano.

–Las dos son hermosas…como no lo note antes… –Dijo Ash mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de la rubia pero a fin de ver también a la peli miel debajo de ella.

–Tal vez porque eres un niño. Eso cuenta. –Cynthia le dijo haciendo énfasis en el término "niño".

–Si. Y se supone que un niño no hace estas cosas con sus niñeras. –Serena añadió esto último. Aunque era extraño. Ash era un hombre de veintiún años. Su comportamiento no indicaba que fuera un retardado sabía lo que hacia pero curiosamente tenía un enfoque distinto. Podía ser quizá…algo relacionado a su naturaleza.

–Entonces juguemos al sándwich entonces. –Ash sonrió. Mandando al olvido el comentario de la pelimiel y en un par de movimiento. Serena quedo ahora en medio de Ash y Cynthia. Esta última estaba acostada ahora en la cama.

–Lo siento mucho pero…una vez más…por favor. –La petición del azabache salió fuera de lógica. El solo había decidido hacer esto y tenia fuerza para someterlas, sin embargo…quería su aprobación.

–Por mi está bien. –Cynthia le dijo mientras envolvía la cintura de Serena con sus piernas.

–¡Cynthia! –La pelimiel reclamo por esta acción volvió su atención a la rubia.

–Seamos francas Serena. ASH nunca ah estado con una hembra de su espacie. Y nosotras no somos sus madres o familiares. No habría endogamia.

–¡Pero tampoco somos sus parejas! –Serena estaba consciente de ello. Ashes había sido criado por ellas. Por eso se autonombraba su niñera.

–Cierto. Pero eso no nos impidió hacer lo que hicimos. –Serena se rindió ante el comentario de la rubia. Fue su culpa en parte.

–Está bien…pero solo una vez más… –Le dijo al azabache luego volvió la vista a su compañera. –Y nada de lesbianismo. –La ojiceleste reclamo a la ojiplateada. –Hacemos esto por Ash. De acuerdo.

–De acuerdo Serena. –Cynthia bajo sus piernas a la cama. –Pero no creas que el que estés sobre mi…desnuda, no cuenta como algo lésbico. –La rubia de ojos platinados le sonrió con travesura.

–¡CYNTHIA!

.

/

.

–¡CYNTHIA!

–¡SERENA!

Ambas chicas estaban extasiadas con el trabajo que su amante brindaba. No estaba dentro de alguna de ellas. Sino que estaba usando su virilidad erecta para restregar y de plano masturbarse en medio de las vaginas y bajos abdómenes de ambas ninfas. Excitando a ambas féminas por la cercanía de sus intimidades contra el falo que casi llegaba a rozar el ombligo de la pelimiel. Las chicas estaban ahora en un estado desenfrenada mientras el varón intentaba estimularlas de forma que pudiera no solo disfrutar él sino confortarlas. No era muy un experto pero hacia lo posible.

La exploración del cuerpo de aquellas féminas era grandiosa y algo que le agrado, fue poder hundir uno de sus dedos en el recto de la pelimiel, a quien esto le arranco un fuerte gemido. Al parecer esto le estimulada y mucho…y por lo que noto…a la rubia también.

Serena había entrado en un estado de frenesí nuevamente. Al no tener alcance a los brazos de Ash…se esforzó en besar a Cynthia a quien ahora le chupaba los pezones, arrancando gemidos desenfrenados de la rubia. Algo a lo que se podía sumar los mordiscos y lamidas a sus pies de parte del azabache. El acto para los tres era un desbarajuste de movimientos no coordinado, pero cuyo desorden al parecer lograba organizar muy bien el placer repartido entre los tres. El clímax no estaba lejos de llegar.

–Serena… –Cynthia y la mencionada se besaron con pasión y desenfreno.

–Cynthia –La pelimiel exclamo el nombre de su compañera y…pareció que amiga con derecho a rose.

–¡ASH! –Ambas chicas gritaron de éxtasis apenas antes de que el orgasmo llegase con todas sus fuerzas. Al parecer el falo de Ash había crecido…pero no era nada inusual…sino que cuando el momento llego, el instinto había surgido en el azabache.

Ambas chicas cayeron rendidas pegando sus cuerpos sin reparo. Al parecer el semen vertido sobre sus pieles tampoco les importo. Eso si…el peso extra de Ash ahora en su forma de Lucario les hizo quejarse…lo que obligo a este último a rodar fuera de ellas a fin de quedar acostado a su lado. Eso sí…manteniendo su agarre sobre ambas chicas, a quienes no tuvo reparos en buscar su compañía, al parecer en su éxtasis él volvió a su forma de Lucario quizá no era cómodo pero quería buscar los rostros de ellas, a fin de otorgarles un beso…o mejor dicho darles una lamidas.

Su forma actual no tenía labios que frotar debidamente, así que tomo el delicado rostro de Serena, valiéndose de sus mortales garras que ahora usaba con suma cautela y cuidado para luego lamerlo lentamente y con mucho amor, primero la lengua larga del canido se deslizo entre sus dientes afilados para comenzar a rosar sus mejillas e incluso lamer todo su rostro. Al parecer…había un interés más enfocado a la pelimiel, claro que no por ello dejo descuidada a la rubia superior. A ella también le dio su "beso" de buenos días.

Las chicas sonrieron entre dormidas. ¿Cómo imaginar que todo esto iba a pasar de esta forma? Más si Ash era un _Licano_. Quizá un retorno al pasado podría refrescar memoria y averiguar cómo sucedió todo lo relacionado al caso.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

.

 _Bien damas y caballeros o mejor dicho caballeros porque lo que es de cada quien, este fic parece más un producto para ellos pero estoy casi seguro que podrá ser degustado por ambos públicos, debo serles sincero, el fic no tenía pensado meter rikura, bueno si pero no así de directa, de hecho la trama y el argumento con trama y swang se me figuro mientras estaba de camino a una entrevista de trabajo, como tuve mucho tiempo antes de que me entrevistasen me puse manos a la obra mientras estrenaba a app de word en mi Smartphone, ahora ya poder escribir fics cuando quiera y casi donde quiera. XD_

 _Bien eso es todo de momento queridos lectores, pero no teman, no todo en este fic será hentai y ecchi entre otras cosas, si algo puedo avalar es nuevamente una historia original y con enfoque nuevo. Así que si tienen dudas respecto a lo leído, estas se verán más concisas en el próximo episodio. De momento solo me queda decirles; disfruten del intro de este fic y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de sus rewievs o MP en su defecto. A ver si el nivel de lemon que puedo hacer es de su gusto._

 _Ah y por cierto. Si estás leyendo este fic…te sugiero te tomes tu tiempo y degustes mientras planeas hacer tu crítica destructiva o constructiva inversa, sea como quieras verlo. Así es Chunny, te hablo a ti. Puede que este lemon no esté a la altura de tu refinado criterio pero como un perfeccionista nato que soy…te sugiero que lo tomes con calma, si eres un hombre, deberías de sentarte, relajarte y hacerte una paja con este fic, que para eso lo escribí, para que los buenos colegas varones puedan disfrutarlo. Y si eres una mujer. Pues simplemente decirte…"disfrútalo". Tengo amigas que les agrada leer lemon de vez en cuando, y algunas de ellas son grandes autoras en este mismo portal, así que no prejuzgues sino las conoces primero. NO HAY QUE SER MAS PAPISTA QUE EL PAPA. A menos que seas una persona cerrada como una caja fuerte cuya puerta fue soldada por completo, así de cerrada. En fin, sea cual sea tu opinión…no por ello lograras que deje de escribir lo que me gusta. ¿Así que…veamos quien se cansa primero? Si tú de comentar…o yo de escribir._


End file.
